The present invention relates to compounds that may be used to inhibit Poly (ADP-ribose) Polymerase (PARP), as well as compositions of matter, kits and articles of manufacture comprising these compounds. The invention also relates to methods for inhibiting PARP and treatment methods using compounds according to the present invention. In addition, the invention relates to methods of making the compounds of the present invention, as well as intermediates useful in such methods.
The present invention relates to inhibitors of the enzyme poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP), previously known as poly(ADP-ribose)synthase and poly(ADP-ribosyl)transferase. PARP constitutes a super family of proteins containing PARP catalytic domains. These proteins include PARP-1, PARP-2, PARP-3, vaultPARP and TiPARP. PARP-I consists of an amino (N)-terminal DNA-binding domain (DBD) containing two zinc fingers; an automodification domain; and a carboxy (C)-terminal catalytic domain.
PARP is a nuclear and cytoplasmic enzyme that cleaves NAD+ to nicotinamide and ADP-ribose to form long and branched ADP-ribose polymers on target proteins, including topoisomerases, histones and PARP itself PARP has been implicated in several biological processes, including DNA repair, gene transcription, cell cycle progression (including proliferation and differentiation), cell death, chromatin functions, genomic (e.g., chromosomal) stability and telomere length.
Activation of PARP and the resultant formation of poly(ADP-ribose) can be induced by DNA strand breaks after exposure to chemotherapy, ionizing radiation, oxygen free radicals, or nitric oxide (NO). Because this cellular ADP-ribose transfer process is associated with the repair of DNA strand breakage in response to DNA damage caused by radiotherapy or chemotherapy, it can contribute to the resistance that often develops to various types of cancer therapies. Consequently, inhibition of PARP is expected to retard intracellular DNA repair and enhance the antitumor effects of cancer therapies.
In addition, tankyrases (e.g., tankyrase-1 and tankyrase-2) which bind to the telomeric protein TRF-1, a negative regulator of telomere length maintenance, have a catalytic domain that is homologous to PARP. It has been proposed that telomere function in human cells is regulated by poly(ADP-ribosyl)ation. As a consequence of regulation of telomerase activity by tankyrase, PARP inhibitors are expected to have utility as agents for use in cancer therapy (e.g., to shorten the life-span of immortal tumor cells) or as anti-aging therapeutics, since telomere length is believed to be associated with cell senescence.
In addition, PARP modulation has been implicated in vascular and cardiovascular diseases, metabolic diseases, inflammatory diseases, reperfusion injuries, ischemic conditions, neurodegenerative diseases and more.
There is a continued need to find new therapeutic agents to treat human diseases. PARP is an especially attractive target for the discovery of new therapeutics due to its important role in cancers, vascular and cardiovascular diseases, metabolic diseases, inflammatory diseases, reperfusion injuries, ischemic conditions, neurodegenerative diseases and other diseases.